ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Groob (Alternative)
Ultraman Groob (ウルトラマングルーブ Urutoraman Gurūbu), or Ultraman Gruebe, is an Ultra Warrior born from the fusion form of Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu, and Ultrawoman Grigio. History Ultraman R/B: The Bonds When Desastro attacks, Ruebe was overpowered and was split into his components, along with Ultrawoman Grigio. Refusing to give up, the Minato siblings - Katsumi, Isami, and Asahi fused into Groob, activating the Makoto Crystal’s power through their family ties. Groob and Desastro fought each other from the surface to the skies. Finally, Groob destroyed Desastro via the Groobing Ray. Profile Statistics *'Height': 53 m * Weight: 47,000 t * Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 30 * Maximum Running Speed: Mach 20 * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 15 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 10 * Maximum Jumping Power: 3500 m * Brute Strength: 200,000 t * Grip Strength: 120,000 t * Time Limit: 3 minutes Body Features * Groob Signal (グルーブシグナル Gurūbu Shigunaru): Groob possesses a circular-shaped Color Timer. * Ultra Armor: The standard Ultra Armor. However, it's more durable than Ruebe's as he is able to withstand Desastro's attacks whereas Ruebe was devastated by them. * Protectors (プロテクター Purotekutā): Like his components, Groob sports protectors covering his chest area. * Crystals: Groob possesses small crystals on his chest, arms, and legs. ** Breast Shiner (ブレストシャイナー Buresuto Shainā): Specifically referring to the crystals on his chest, they are used to fire the Delta Breastranser. * Golden Ring: A golden Ring on Groob's back, it is where the R/B Kourin is stored. Abilities * Groob Reflect (グルーブリフレクト Gurūbu Rifurekuto) (Unused): Groob summons a barrier of light. * Hand Blocking: Groob can simply block an energy beam with his bare hands. * Transportation Sphere: Groob can create an energy sphere to transport and protect other beings. * Strength: Groob is naturally stronger than Ruebe, being able to easily handle Desastro in a hand-to-hand combat without difficulty. Weapons * R/B Kourin (ルーブコウリン Rūbu Kōrin): Groob retains the use of Ruebe's personal weapon. ** Groob Vortex Buster (グルーブボルテックバスター Gurūbu Borutekku Basutā): An upgraded version of Ruebe's Ruebe Vortex Buster, using the Makoto Crystal in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Groob fires a destructive beam from the R/B Kourin. ** Groob Kourin Shot (グルーブコウリンショット Gurūbu Kōrin Shotto): An upgraded version of Ruebe's Ruebe Kourin Shot, using the Makoto Crystal in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Groob fires three cutting halos from the R/B Kourin. Techniques Special * Groobing Ray (グルービング光線 Gurūbingu Kōsen): Groob's Ultra Beam. He fires it from the '+' position, but his left hand is in a fist. The beam has a miraculous power, saving the life of victims trapped inside a Kaiju. * Rainbow Barrier '(レインボーバリア ''Reinbō Baria): Groob's energy shield. Summoned from the palm of his hands to defend himself. It is an upgraded version of Ruebe's Golden Barrier. * '''Delta Breastranser (デルタブレストランサ Deruta Buresutoransa): Groob's secondary energy beam, fired from the crystals on his chest. Physical * Groob Kick (グルーブキック Gurūbu Kikku): A powerful kick attack with destructive force. ** Groobing Impact (グルービングインパクト Gurubingu Inpakuto): Groob can imbue energy into his foot, although his energy is rainbow-colored compared to Ruebe's gold. Three times more powerful than Groob Kick. * Groob Punch (グルーブパンチ Gurūbu Panchi): A punching attack with strong impact. ** Groobing Smash (グルービングスマッシュ Gurubingu Sumasshu): Similar to the Groob Punch, though with rainbow-colored energy imbued into his fist. Three times more powerful than Groob Punch. * Groob Tackle (グルーブタックル Gurūbu Takkuru): An attack with Groob’s entire body. * Groob Throw (グルーブスロウ Gurūbu Surō): Thanks to his grip strength, Groob is strong enough to lift up Snake Darkness' tail, and throws it afterward. * Groob Chop (グルーブチョップ Gurūbu Choppu): A chopping attack. Trivia * Unlike the original counterpart, this Groob is considered stronger than the original. Category:TheIronGaming555 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fusion Ultras